Paquete
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi nunca había conseguido lo que quería para su cumpleaños. Pero ese año tenía bien en claro que paquete quería [Ereri][Participa en el evento de Fanfics:Shingeki no Kyojin][One-Shot]


**¡Fanfic navideño improvisado!**

 **"Este fanfic participa del evento ONESHOT NAVIDEÑOS 2016 de la página Fanfics:Shingeki no kyojin" Lo puse con comillas y todo (?)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Levi estaba cansado. Las luces navideñas le encandilaban y la música llena de cascabeles y sonidos estúpidos le estaba rompiendo los tímpanos. Era Noche Buena y todo el mundo estaba apurado consiguiendo regalos de último momento, esperando felices a pasar tal hermosa noche acompañados de su familia.

Para Levi no era así.

No solo el hecho de que él cumplía años en Navidad le había jodido prácticamente la vida le molestaba. Siempre que sus familiares venían a su casa lo saludaban y le daban un regalo que contaba para las dos cosas. A la hora de la espera para que fuera navidad, todos festejaban por tal festividad y solo cuando sus padres venían y lo saludaban todos los demás recordaban que también era su cumpleaños. No solo el de una entidad de la cual solo se tenía un libro como prueba de existencia.

Así que siempre había odiado esa fecha. Tanto la navidad como su cumpleaños. El comenzar a ver todas las promociones y anuncios, los arbolitos y las lucecitas por doquier, hacía que sus días fueran decayendo. Sumado a eso el clima frío que comenzaba a predominar y congelarle hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Nunca había conseguido lo que quería como regalo, además.

No culpaba a sus padres. Ellos siempre le habían dado todo el amor que habían podido costear en las condiciones que vivían. No tenían una economía demasiado estable, pero ellos siempre le conseguían dos regalos. Uno por su cumpleaños, y otro por navidad. Esas eran las épocas que más amaba. Porque aunque nunca hubiera conseguido los regalos que deseaba, sus padres se esforzaban en comprarle algo con el poco dinero que tenían.

Y él los amaba por eso.

Pero cuando murieron y se fue a vivir con su tío, el cual por ser un mafioso tenía bastante dinero, tampoco conseguía lo que deseaba. No era que pidiera demasiado, sus padres le habían criado con costumbres humildes. Él generalmente deseaba cosas de limpieza o algún juguete que le hubiera llamado la atención.

Pero como ese hombre nunca le prestó atención, solo se limitaba a aventarle un regalo carísimo. Pistolas de aire comprimido, autos a control remoto, cajas llenas de Lego.

Él solo quería una pequeña figura de acción que había visto en un quiosco cuando le había enviado a comprar pan una vez.

Ahora, a sus veintidós años, estaba solo.

Su tío seguía viviendo, y le seguía enviando cosas caras de dondequiera estuviese. Él los recibía y usaba. Ahora eran muchos elementos tecnológicos que agradecía recibir.

Pero no eran lo que quería.

La verdad, no sabía que quería. Como había dicho siempre, se había conformado con muy poco. Cuando estaba en pareja hace un año, solo quería recibir una noche juntos donde, por una vez, alguien festejara su cumpleaños en vez de la navidad. Pensó que su novio lo haría.

Pero fueron invitados a una enorme e impersonal fiesta de navidad, donde Erwin se puso borracho y fue a llorar a los pies de su ex novia.

Ahora estaba en la espera de un bus. La parada estaba vacía, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y la gente huía del frío mordaz. A él ya no le importaba. Miró la pequeña cajita que había ido a buscar al correo, era el regalo de su tío. Quizás algún dispositivo de última generación que dejaría por ahí.

Bajó la mirada al suelo.

Quizás era idiota seguir pensando que quizás algún día alguien pondría su cumpleaños por encima de esa fiesta comercial y sobrevalorada. Quizás debería rendirse y dejarse llevar, ir a las fiestas a las que lo invitaban. Olvidar el día de su nacimiento y entregarse a tal evento consumista.

Suspiró, viendo el halo de humo subir hasta la nada.

—¿Disculpe?

Se giró a mirar a la persona recién llegada.

Un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes le observaba. Linda cara, pensó. Quizás era un vendedor ambulante que quería venderle un regalo de último minuto. Era bastante más alto que él, quizás por unos veinte centímetros. Un gorro bastante simpático cubría sus desordenados cabellos chocolate.

—¿Por qué está tan desanimado?

Levi no respondió enseguida. El tipo era lindo y su voz le había cautivado. Una sonrisa nació en esos labios, torcida hacia la derecha, marcando un lindo hoyuelo.

—Cualquiera estaría desanimado si a la gente que quieres le interesa más una fiesta comercial que tu cumpleaños.

Hanji le había dicho que lo llamaría, pero que estaría con su familia. Isabel estaba en una velada romántica con Farlan. Mike había hecho una enorme fiesta de navidad en su casa a la cual había sido invitado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cumples años en navidad? — se le acercó un poco más. Levi se encogió en su lugar. No le gustaba el contacto con extraños, mucho menos con extraños tan encantadores como ese.

Tenía una gran tendencia a hacer el ridículo y arruinar el momento.

—Pues es una lástima que con la cara tan bonita que tienes te la pases desanimado.

Levi casi se atraganta.

—¿Sabes? Estoy participando de un movimiento. Estamos repartiendo regalos a las personas indigentes de la calle, a las que están tristes y las que parecen estar solas. Queremos que todos se sientan queridos en estas fechas, y creo que tú te mereces más que nadie uno de estos. — abrió una bolsa que tenía colgando de su brazo. Allí adentro había varios paquetes con distintos papeles de colores y moños—. Puedes elegir el paquete que más te guste.

Levi lo miró.

Miró esos ojos verdes que se dedicaban a verlo discretamente, esa sonrisa encantadora con un deje travieso. Ese cuerpo fuerte oculto debajo de tanta ropa y ese tono moreno de piel que parecía derretir la nieve a su alrededor.

—¿Cualquier paquete que desee?

—Cualquiera.

Levi se acercó quizás más de lo que estaría bien para las miradas de la gente. La satisfacción se apoderó de él al ver que el contrario no lo alejaba, sino que ensanchaba su sonrisa. Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de ese chico, consiguiéndose una ceja levantándose. La apretó un poco, sintiendo con satisfacción el… buen tamaño que tenía.

—Quiero este paquete.

* * *

Levi al final encontró el paquete que quería (?) Hué.

Nos vemos el año que viene.

¡Felices fiestas!

Dejen con review o mueran.

Con amor:  
Patatapandicornio!


End file.
